<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>На другом уровне by KatrinaKeynes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949340">На другом уровне</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes'>KatrinaKeynes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/M, Penumbra is the good bro, Pre-Slash, and insecurities, just some talks, sis - Freeform, whatever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:03:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>С Зигзагом МакКряком не мог сравниться никакой супергерой.<br/>Он не только марафонил «Чёрного Плаща» и сражался с любыми ужасами, в которые заносило МакДаков, но и был скаутом, занимался балетом, следил за распродажами иногда даже куда более маниакально, чем сам Дрейк, и успевал находить время для всей своей огромной орды друзей. Даже первых двух пунктов хватало для того, чтобы Дрейка накрыл очередной приступ бисексуальной паники. Но на этом сюрпризы и не думали заканчиваться.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Drake Mallard/Launchpad McQuack, mentions of Launchpad's exes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>На другом уровне</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Максимально случайная штука, написанная между рабочими текстами (не думала, что вообще смогу выдать что-то по «Утиным историям», но через недельку мы наконец увидим Гусёну в действии, так что… держите пока жабу. То есть Дрейка. Ни разу не писала эту его версию, потому немного волнуюсь.)<br/>ЗЫ: вы не представляете, как сложно употреблять в подобных текстах слова типа «люди» или «человечество», но не называть же их «птичество», в самом деле?<br/>ЗЫ2: шутку/отсылку про клона/злого двойника очень легко упустить, но она тут есть.<br/>ЗЫ3: я совершенно не могу называть тройняшек их русскими именами, но с остальными персонажами таких проблем не испытываю. Так что на всякий случай: Хьюи — Билли, Дьюи — Вилли, Луи — Дилли. (Однажды я переводила про них книжку, и было максимально сложно привыкнуть к именам. Но опыт забавный, конечно.)<br/>ЗЫ4: про расписание Зигзага всё правда, выловили из скриншота в прошлой серии, восхищаться тут — https://64.media.tumblr.com/38bc9ce7918669618b265963e6b66893/fa6e804677147296-6d/s540x810/71999c03b06b3ee96e0024e643e3c214fb05f0e2.png</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　Дрейк любил собирать информацию.<br/>
　　Не то чтобы это был его непосредственный талант — в конце концов, он был фантастическим актёром и неплохим каскадёром, спасибо большое, — но когда его карьера свернула на супергеройскую дорожку, поиск информации стал почти необходимостью. Рутиной. В конце концов, ты можешь сколько угодно врываться на места преступлений без плана действий, но однажды тебя хорошенько приложит в ответ. Как было с нашествием лунных жителей. Лунян. Лунонавтов. Или как их там следовало называть, чтобы не удостоиться обиженного взгляда фиолетовых глаз и не почувствовать себя последним ублюдком на Земле?</p><p>　　Дрейк любил собирать информацию, и, когда дело касалось криминальных кругов, срочных кастингов или распродажи той фиолетовой плащовки, из которой получались прекрасные заплатки, равных ему не было. Но, когда речь заходила о Зигзаге МакКряке, оказывалось, что городского архива и поиска по Сети было совершенно недостаточно.<br/>
　　Не то чтобы Зигзаг совсем не светился в социальных сетях: Дрейк откопал всё ещё активный аккаунт в ММОРПГ, пару фотографий из официальных изданий (каждая статья — так или иначе связана с МакДаками, как иначе) и абсолютное сокровище, древнюю страничку на сайте одного из почивших ныне агентств для знакомств. На тамошней фотографии Зигзаг выглядел размытым и совершенно на себя непохожим: не только из-за непривычной джинсы (у всех были странные периоды поиска стиля, Дрейк, например, как-то целый год пытался носить штаны-бананы и свято верил, что это лучшее, что случалось с человечеством), но и из-за причёски. Впрочем, интересовало Дрейка не это, а пара строк в самой анкете. Он ведь ради этого всё и затеял, хотя легче всего было бы, конечно, спросить. Но Чёрный Плащ не искал лёгких путей. И раз уж Дрейк Маллард решил им стать…<br/>
　　Страничка, однако, уверенности ему не добавила. В том числе из-за давности лет. Конечно, можно было попробовать отловить Зигзага в онлайн-игре, — спасибо великой цифровой анонимности! — но у Дрейка времени и на сон-то не всегда хватало, что уж тут говорить про ММОРПГ. Он создал персонажа, сделал два шага в сторону от деревни, умер от когтей какой-то зомби-картошки и решил, что оставит это на крайний случай. Ну, знаете, если не сработают старые-добрые разговоры.</p><p>　　С Зигзагом очень легко было обсуждать серии «Чёрного Плаща» и иногда даже те безумные приключения, в которые его втягивала работа шофёром у Скруджа МакДака. Но он мало говорил о самом себе, вместо этого восхищаясь всеми членами клана МакДак по очереди, считая ту мелкую девчонку с крюком и её бабушку, а иногда и совершенно незнакомых Дрейку персонажей. Дрейку это не мешало, он готов был слушать Зигзага, даже если бы тот говорил на давно забытом языке или решил вдруг зачитать вслух все варианты меню «ГиппоГамбургера» за последние двадцать лет. Но, стоило Дрейку набраться храбрости и почти задать больше всего интересующий его вопрос, Зигзаг вдруг вспоминал о каком-нибудь забавном эпизоде из последнего приключения, или что-то интересное о «Чёрном Плаще», и Малларду оставалось только улыбнуться и обещать себе, что вот в следующий раз… В следующий раз — обязательно.</p><p>　　Время шло, но следующего раз так и не наступало: Дрейка так часто прерывали в самый ответственный момент, что он почти поверил в проклятие (в конце концов, МакДаки ведь и не с таким сталкивались, а он сам уже и так достаточно к ним приблизился?). Кто знает, кому так хотелось осложнить жизнь Дрейку Малларду, какому-то там почти неизвестному актёру (он признавал это скрипя зубами и только про себя)? И не так уж и много народа знало, кто скрывается под маской Чёрного Плаща, так что этот вариант тоже отпадал.<br/>
　　Тогда-то стадия сбора информации и добралась до той части, которую Дрейк обычно старался избегать. По крайней мере вне костюма.</p><p>　　Хватало и того, что первым в списке людей, с которыми стоило поговорить про Зигзага МакКряка, был двенадцатилетний пацан. Но Зигзаг называл его своим лучшим другом (от чего у Дрейка одновременно теплело на сердце и холодело в груди). К тому же, Дьюи Дак был одним из тех опасных элементов в жизни Дрейка Малларда, который мог бы выдать его с потрохами первому попавшемуся злодею. Если бы злодеи так уж сильно интересовались Чёрным Плащом (над этим Дрейк всё ещё работал).<br/>
　　Поймать Дьюи Дака отдельно от оравы остальных детей МакДаков было не так уж и сложно: тот слонялся на пирсе у нового колеса обозрения, прячась за огромной сладкой ватой, и выглядел так, словно планировал чьё-то убийство. Дрейку, наверное, стоило бы забеспокоиться, но он достаточно часто видел тройняшек, чтобы оставить беспокойство на потом. В конце концов, у них был свой набор ответственных взрослых.<br/>
　　Дьюи хорошенько вмазал Дрейку ватой по лицу, и почти весь разговор последний вычищал её из перьев, а пацан без особого успеха сдерживал смех.<br/>
　　— А что ты ожидал, мистер Маллард, — фамилию его Дьюи выговаривал с таким выражением, словно она была шуткой. Хотя, может, ему-то как раз так и казалось. — Знаешь, сколько раз нас за последний год похищали?<br/>
　　Дрейк замер и с ужасом осознал, что мелкий Дак, конечно, вовсе не шутит. И тут же извинился.<br/>
　　— Героям следовало бы почаще думать головой, да? — Дьюи выгнул бровь. — Особенно всяким супер? Если ты понимаешь, о чём…<br/>
　　— Да-да, напомни ещё раз о том, что тебе известен мой большой секрет, маленький Дак, — буркнул Дрейк и сложил руки в замок, сдаваясь. Остатки ваты придётся вычищать уже дома.<br/>
　　Будь на месте Дьюи его младший брат, тот бы неистово обиделся на снисходительное «маленький Дак», но этот только ещё шире улыбнулся. А потом и ещё шире, когда узнал, ради чего грозный Чёрный Плащ выловил его при свете дня.<br/>
　　— Ооооооу, — проворковал он, а потом словно спохватился. — То есть, это Хьюи эксперт по таким вещам, они с Зигзагом однажды устроили свидание для Фентона, — это интерн, работает у дяди Скруджа, — но всё же. Оооооу. И если ты разобьёшь ему сердце, тебе кранты. А теперь о важном…<br/>
　　И, слушая о том, что Дрейку просто необходимо устроить огромный танцевальный флешмоб и спеть песню прямо на какой-нибудь площади, когда Зигзаг удачно втемяшится в очередное здание, Маллард думал, что совершил ошибку. Может быть, не самую большую в жизни, но уж точно довольно яркую.</p><p>　　О том, что Дьюи подключил к операции своих братьев, — а также Поночку и, кажется, всех её друзей — Дрейк узнавал постепенно.<br/>
　　И о том, что «операция» вообще существовала (у неё наверняка было какое-нибудь ужасное название вроде «Тёмные крылья любви» или «Тот беспомощный тридцатилетний»).<br/>
　　Хьюи Дак взял за правило сообщать Дрейку о каждом собрании скаутов, а потом умудрился притащить скопированное расписание МакКряка, из которого, надо признать, Маллард почерпнул довольно много новой информации. Не то чтобы ему это сильно помогло, потому что с каждым новым кусочком пазла, из которого складывался Зигзаг МакКряк, Дрейк начинал понимать, что невозможность задать тот самый вопрос была меньшим злом. Потому что с Зигзагом МакКряком не мог сравниться никакой супергерой.<br/>
　　Он не только марафонил «Чёрного Плаща» и сражался с любыми ужасами, которые встречались ему в той части света, куда в очередной раз заносило МакДаков, но и был скаутом, занимался балетом, следил за распродажами иногда даже куда более маниакально, чем сам Дрейк, и успевал находить время для всей своей огромной орды друзей. Даже первых двух пунктов хватало для того, чтобы Дрейка накрыл очередной приступ бисексуальной паники. Но на этом сюрпризы и не думали заканчиваться.<br/>
　　Луи Дак оказался куда более грозным как в отношении «если обидишь моего друга, тебя потом не найдут» разговоров, так и во внимательности. Потому что именно он указал на то, что Зигзаг частенько исчезал во время их зарубежных приключений. А потом возвращался — с парой новых шрамов, сотрясением, а иногда сокровищами, которые Луи успешно выменивал, выслушивая об этих вовсе не рядовых прогулках.<br/>
　　— Однажды это была русалка, — лениво протягивал Луи, словно его заставили притащиться к Дрейку в обеденный перерыв, который тот почти всё время проводил в одном и том же центральном «ГиппоГамбургере». — Она иногда выплывает в бассейне у лодки дяди Дональда, и они с Зигзагом обсуждают танцы. Не знаю, что за дело русалке до танцев. И как она появляется в бассейне тоже…<br/>
　　— Возьмите ещё картошки, мистер Маллард, я эту доем, — донеслось из-под стола, и секунду спустя оттуда вылезла на диванчик пристыженная Поночка.<br/>
　　Луи пожал плечами, а Дрейк даже не стал возражать — подвинул корзинку с картошкой поближе к детям.<br/>
　　Русалки. Танцы. Лодка в бассейне. Ну да, ну да.<br/>
　　— И я бы не волновалась, они теперь друзья. У Зигзага целая куча таких! А после Рагнарёка Зигзаг с просто обалденной валькирией обсуждали рестлинг… А вы любите рестлинг?<br/>
　　Дрейк кивнул и даже не стал ругаться, когда Луи выхватил у него из-под носа стакан с колой.<br/>
　　Тот шумно втянул в себя напиток и продолжил:<br/>
　　— А ещё был ниндзя. Когда мы все чуть не остались навсегда в том лягушачьем казино…<br/>
　　И чем больше младший Дак и его спутница говорили, тем больше Дрейку хотелось вскочить с места и побежать становиться лучшей версией себя. Но вместо этого он взял ещё картошки и заставил себя дослушать детей до конца.</p><p>　　Чего Дрейк никогда не хотел узнавать, так это того, как много о личной жизни Зигзага МакКряка знал Гизмодак. Тот самый чудо-уткоробот, любимец публики, собиратель инстаграмных лайков и та ещё заноза в супергеройском ботинке Чёрного Плаща. Не то чтобы у него были ботинки. Тогда, может, выбившаяся ниточка самого плаща? Репейник на свежевыглаженном мундире? Дырка в полях на любимой шляпе?<br/>
　　Хватало и того, что пути Чёрного Плаща и Гизмодака вообще пересекались так часто. Дрейк предпочёл бы вообще никогда не видеть эту жизнерадостную груду металла (даже с учётом того, что иногда он вполне компетентно справлялся со своей работой). Но долг был превыше всего. Даже восхищения толпы. Иногда.<br/>
　　Потом Дрейк даже не мог вспомнить, как именно их резкий разговор свернул в сторону свиданий. И тем более в сторону Зигзага. И не сделал ли он это одновременно.<br/>
　　Но Гизмодак вдруг с уверенностью начал перечислять зигзаговых бывших, — куда быстрее даже, чем вездесущие Поночка с младшим Даком — и Дрейк не выдержал.<br/>
　　Тот факт, что Зигзаг и Гизмодак вполне себе спокойно дружили, был почти закономерным. В конце концов, любой, кто встречал Зигзага, не мог поступить иначе.<br/>
　　Но утка-оборотень? Русалки и ниндзя? Валькирии и… что, энергетическое облако?<br/>
　　— Себя не забыл? — рявкнул Дрейк, тут же сожалея о сорвавшихся с клюва словах, потому что Гизмодак замолчал. Словно бы задумался.<br/>
　　— Не забыл, — наконец жизнерадостно ответил он. — Зигзаг, конечно, отличный парень, но есть одна леди…<br/>
　　Уткоробот чуть ли не серенады запел о какой-то своей знакомой даме, и Дрейк понадеялся, что он сам, говоря о Зигзаге, звучал всё-таки куда более… достойно.<br/>
　　— А что за дело тебе до… — начал спрашивать вдруг Гизмодак, а потом заткнулся, и Дрейк почти увидел, как над его дурацким шлемом загорелась лампочка понимания.<br/>
　　Нужно было срочно это всё прекращать, и Чёрный Плащ сообщил, что заметил грабителей, которых они пытались выследить последние полчаса.<br/>
　　И даже не соврал.</p><p>　　Шанс поговорить с обитательницей Луны и не выставить себя полным идиотом появился у Дрейка слишком быстро. И не то чтобы он сильно преуспел со второй частью.<br/>
　　Наверное, ему стоило бы догадаться, что в таком разнообразном списке бывших просто должен был мелькнуть инопланетянин. После энергетического облака это было почти обычной вещью.<br/>
　　И, конечно, они остались друзьями. Конечно.<br/>
　　Но познакомился с Пенумброй Дрейк не через Зигзага. Это небольшое достижение осталось на совести Поночки. И с благословения мисс Дак.<br/>
　　Пенумбра была высокой, мощной и фиолетовой, и оставляла после себя неизгладимое впечатление. Она протянула Дрейку руку, и, когда тот ответил крепким рукопожатием, в её глазах мелькнуло уважение, а потом какой-то почти нехороший огонёк.<br/>
　　Такие же огоньки обычно плясали на лицах детей Даков, когда они что-то знали. И не боялись этим воспользоваться.<br/>
　　— Рада, наконец, познакомиться со знаменитым Дрейком Маллардом, — выдохнула Пенумбра и опустилась на стул у стойки. Они встретились в «ГиппоГамбургере», и Дрейку начинало казаться, что любая другая забегаловка в этом городе его просто не впустит. Вряд ли людям настолько нравился здешний фастфуд (хотя ему нравился, но Дрейк любил считать себя хотя бы чуть-чуть особенным).<br/>
　　— Видели меня в кино? — нахмурился Дрейк, судорожно пытаясь вспомнить, когда в последний раз появлялся на экранах в роли очень убедительного трупа или не очень убедительного хорошего парня, которому нужно было упасть с огромной высоты и выжить.<br/>
　　Пенумбра нахмурилась. Дрейк слегка запаниковал. Зигзаг, конечно, не стал бы направо и налево рассказывать о том, кто носит по ночам маску Чёрного Плаща, но Дьюи Дак, с другой стороны…<br/>
　　— Я его убью, — пробормотал про себя Дрейк и сжал кулаки.<br/>
　　К счастью, официантка выбрала именно этот момент, чтобы принести стопку гамбургеров для Пенумбры и одинокую колу для Дрейка.<br/>
　　— Я думала, землянам нравится, когда о них говорят с друзьями, — проговорила Пенумбра с набитым ртом, ничуть этого не стесняясь. — Особенно в хорошем ключе.<br/>
　　— Что?.. Ну… Можно, конечно, и так…<br/>
　　— И, полагаю, «убью» — это такое выражение, и мне не надо заявлять в местные органы охраны.<br/>
　　По лицу Пенумбры нельзя было понять, шутит она или всё-таки вполне серьёзна, и Дрейк поспешил объяснить кое-что о земных устойчивых выражениях.<br/>
　　— Маленькие Деллы сказали, что мне стоит рассказать тебе о Зигзаге.<br/>
　　Дрейк вздохнул. И подумал, что не выдержит ещё одного потрясающего факта о МакКряке. С перспективы внеземной формы жизни, более того!<br/>
　　— Удивительно, но вот что я узнала: лучше всего с землянами работает прямой подход.<br/>
　　Дрейк настолько этого не ожидал, что фыркнул, и кола ударила ему куда-то в нос. Пенумбра потянулась похлопать его по спине, — или сделать что-то более креативное, кто этих лунян знает? — но Дрейк замахал руками и быстро пришёл в себя.<br/>
　　— Прямой подход? Да он… он встречался с русалкой!<br/>
　　Пенумбру это, похоже, не впечатлило. Хотя, может, она просто ничего не знала о русалках. Но Дрейка уже понесло дальше. Он высказал уплетающей гамбургеры инопланетянке всё, что думал о своих шансах, о проклятии и о том, что иногда люди просто находятся на слишком разных уровнях. А потом объяснил, что имеет в виду вовсе не рост, и условная табуретка тут не поможет.<br/>
　　Он так распалился, что в конце тирады только и мог, что тяжело дышать и пригладить собственные встопорщенные перья.<br/>
　　Пенумбра в один глоток опустошила стакан с колой — который утащила у Дрейка, и, может, это тоже было проклятием? — а потом рассмеялась. Совсем беззлобно.<br/>
　　— Ему нравится фиолетовый цвет, — задумчиво проговорила она, а потом как-то нехорошо улыбнулась. — Так что, думаю, тут у тебя проблем не будет.</p><p>　　И, когда следующий раз наступил, и фантомное проклятие — если оно вообще было — спало, Пенумбра оказалась права.<br/>
　　Прямой подход работал лучше всего.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>